The Best of Erebor
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: I didn't know how long I've been sitting there. My eyes were fixed on the floor and I stared at my feet. I didn't dare to raise my eyes. Not as long as he was close to me...


_**The important things first:  
I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT! ALL RIGHT BELONGS TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND PETER JACKSON!**_

Man it has been way too long, since I have uploaded a story about the Hobbit.  
This has been a spontaneous Idea. Nothing special.^^

And the Story is written in Bilbo's POV

I hope you will like it :3

Feedback is much appreciate.

And sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes :)

* * *

 ** _The beast of Erebor_**

I didn't know how long I've been sitting there.

My eyes were fixed on the floor and I stared at my feet.

I didn't dare to raise my eyes.

Not as long as _he_ was close to me...

More than a week had already passed after Smaug, the mighty fire dragon, which was once the ruler of Erebor, was killed. It had been a hard fight. A fight that had many fatalities and the destruction of lake town as a result. The survivors had fled from the ruins of lake town. They had neither a home nor someone who could lead them. The mayor was dead and Alfred was not exactly what one could call a worthy successor.

As far as I know, Bard has taken the lead, but I am not sure about this.

At times like this, I don't want to think about such a thing, because we have to deal with our own problems.

And Thorin is our biggest problem.

I no longer recognize him and when I look at the other dwarfs, then it looks like I am not the only one with this kind of problem.

I saw the wild look in Thorin's eyes, heard how he yelled at Dwalin, as the two had been in the large throne room of Erebor and I have heard how Thorin has threatened Dwalin, that he would kill him, if he wouldn't go away.

That was not the Thorin, who had offered me this adventure when we were in the Shire.

No, this Thorin had died long, long ago.

What was left, was a beast.

A beast, that was almost worse than the dragon, who was the sole ruler of Erebor before.

And this beast taught us all to fear.

Balin told me that Thorin suffered from the dragon sickness.

What it was exactly, I didn't know, but my unbearable feeling rose, that I would find out soon.

Steps suddenly came to my ears and I dared to look up and my heart nearly stopped beating, when _he_ stood in front of me.

"Thorin…"

My voice was almost like a whisper and a sense of fear came over me, when I saw the wild look in the eyes of the dwarf, who is now regarded as the king under the mountain.

But shouldn't ensure a king, that his followers loved him and didn't fear him?

Thorin didn't answer me, he just stared at me.

His gaze was hard and there was something in his eyes that I could not interpret, but it made me shiver with an incredible amount of fear.

Did he know it?

Did he know that I had robbed him?

Did he know that I had dared to take the Arkenstone?

No, he couldn't know...or could he?

Did he know it and had come to kill me?

I winced as he put a hand gently on my shoulder and squeezed it.

Then his eyes changed, became softer and warmer and I relaxed a little.

He didn't know...

"You're the only one I can trust Bilbo Baggins. Don't abuse the trust I have in you..."

More he didn't say to me.

He turned around and was gone a little later.

I should be relieved, should be glad that he knew nothing of my betrayal, but inside I had the feeling that I was about to vomit.

When Thorin would find out, that I had stolen the Arkenstone, then this would end badly for me.

Because then the wrath of a king, who had gone mad long ago, would hit me.

But I would never let this happen to any of us.

Thorin would not end like his grandfather Thror.

No.

We would manage to defeat this dragon sickness and lead Thorin back to the right path.

Because he was the rightful ruler of Erebor and not a beast, as Smaug once was.

No, Thorin was a good and just king.

And we would help him, that he would recognize that.

Even if we would pay with our lives for that...

 ** _The End_**


End file.
